


Robinstep's Call

by DoubleX



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: As real as fantasy cat fanfiction can be anyway, Gen, I hope you enjoy it nevertheless, Just check the allegiances, Way more characters - Freeform, buckle up kiddos, things are about to get real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleX/pseuds/DoubleX
Summary: The forest is quiet.Too quiet.A strange and terrible new illness is sweeping the four forest Clans, but the medicine cats are less worried than the leaders - not a single cat has fallen ill. Instead, birds and fish and rabbits and frogs alike are falling to the plague and newleaf is becoming the season of death instead of rebirth.Aspencloud, ThunderClan's boisterous but lonely medicine cat, recieves a terrible message and not even Wrenstar knows what to do. But prophecies must be fulfilled, and the weight of this particular omen is enough to sway Aspencloud's mind.And so, as the forest's prey begins to take flight or die and the Clans begin to starve, Aspencloud and his surly half-Clan littermate Robinstep must settle their differences and find a cure before it's too late.Tensions are rising, and so is the river. The forest is too quiet; holding its breath for the rain to come and wash away the blood...





	Robinstep's Call

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Allegiances take forever to make, so in the style of the books I'm going to be fully filling out ThunderClan's ranks and then adding in only prominent or interesting characters from the other Clans. Just for this fic (haha, yeah right), I'm winging it. New characters, new story, no outline...it's gonna be great.
> 
> Probably.
> 
> Stick around! ^-^

* * *

 

 

**THUNDERCLAN **

 

 **LEADER  WRENSTAR** - huge speckled brown she-cat with green eyes.

 

 **DEPUTY  CEDARCLAW **\- reddish-brown tom with intelligent amber eyes.

**APPRENTICE, TALLPAW**

 

 **MEDICINE CAT** **ASPENCLOUD** \- soft-spoken sandy tom with white paws.

**APPRENTICE, GORSELEAF**

 

 **WARRIORS**  (toms, and she-cats without kits)

 **BRIGHTPETAL** \- thick-furred cream she-cat.

 **ROSEFANG** \- reddish-brown tabby.

**APPRENTICE, BLUEPAW**

**SPECKLEJAW**  - talkative white tom with black patches.

 **TAWNYTAIL** \- brown tabby she-cat with a long tail.

 **CROOKEDHEART**  - friendly tortoiseshell tom.

**APPRENTICE, ASHPAW**

**ROBINSTEP** \- skinny light-brown tabby with a reddish-brown chest.

**APPRENTICE, LEOPARDPAW**

**SOFTFALL** \- short pale tabby tom.

 **SORRELBLAZE** \- dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

 **MAPLESTORM** \- blue-eyed tortoiseshell she-cat.

 **SWIFTLEAP** \- agile brown tom.

 

 **APPRENTICES**  (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **GORSELEAF** \- amber-eyed black she-cat, missing a tail.

 **ASHPAW** \- green-eyed, silver-grey tom.

 **LEOPARDPAW** \- nervous golden tom with uncommon leopard-like spots.

 **BLUEPAW**  - testy white she-cat with big blue eyes.

 **TALLPAW** \- lanky tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes.

 

 **QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **DUSTFLOWER** \- pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

 **SPARROWSONG** \- pretty black she-cat with blue eyes.

 **OWLWING** \- friendly pale tabby with distinctive dark brown markings and amber eyes.

 

 **ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **BROKENCLAW** \- grey tabby tom with deformed claws. The oldest cat in ThunderClan.

 **RABBITSPIRIT** \- quiet brown tabby she-cat, the oldest nursery queen.

 **SPIDERPELT** \- once-agile black she-cat.

 **SWEETFLIGHT** \- ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

 

* * *

 

**SHADOWCLAN**

 

 **LEADER** **FOXSTAR** \- dignified ginger she-cat.

 

 **DEPUTY** **PEBBLETOOTH** \- majestic grey tom.

 

 **MEDICINE CAT** **MARSHBIRD** \- tall, pale she-cat with blue eyes.

 

* * *

 

**WINDCLAN**

 

 **LEADER  SEDGESTAR** \- long-furred brown she-cat with bright blue eyes.

 

 **DEPUTY SAGESTREAK** \- dusky grey tom with green eyes.

 

 **MEDICINE CAT  CLOVERLEAF** - lithe black she-cat with amber eyes.

 

* * *

 

**RIVERCLAN**

 

 **LEADER**   **VOLESTAR** \- serious brown tabby tom with long whiskers.

 

 **DEPUTY** **LITTLESTREAM** \- very small, blue-eyed tabby she-cat.

 

 **MEDICINE CAT DUSKWING** \- handsome silver tabby with amber eyes.

 

* * *

 

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

 

 **LOGAN** \- eyeless pale ginger loner with a white chest and paws who lives on a farm close to the forest.

 **HAZEL** \- Half-Clan tabby kitten with heterochromia from Twolegplace.

 **HERMIONE** \- dark brown kittypet who lives in Twolegplace. Hazel's mother.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding characters as needed too, I think this is enough for now. :)


End file.
